Chess Pieces
by NexusNebulous
Summary: There is an unexplored universe outside of our mortal plane. It is filled angels and demons, Gods and Devils. But why are all their immortal eyes turned to little Cielle Phantomhive? What role does she play on the Chessboard of Fate? She may be dark Princess in her own right, but she's still a mortal, right? Fem!Ciel, Demon!Ciel, AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of my favorites. I'd had the Demon!Ciel thing running around my head, and then it combined with an original story I was thinking about, and became this crazy thing that would make my mom throw a Bible at me. I hope you like it, cause I do, regardless.**

**Oh, and review maybe?**

**Prologue: Who Needs a Guardian Angel**

She glared hatefully through the bars of her cage, her rage and loathing not given any real direction. She hated everyone in this building. She hated the faceless people who tortured her without reason. She hated herself for becoming a victim, for being so helpless. There must have been a hundred of them, watching her, silent but for the applause they gave when their leader, a bastard drenched in the folds of a white cloak, spoke. He raved of the heresy of aristocracy, of why her very existence was a sin. Why she was a stain needing to be cleansed from the very Earth. She ground her teeth together in boiling rage, her vision fading to red. All the pain in misery she'd gone through at the hands of these people, all because of her birth?!

She was bound mercilessly, with cutting ropes and a gag that might as well have been sand paper on her skin, but she struggled anyways, refusing to stop even as hot blood began running down her wrists or when one of the men kicked her cage. She knew that it was hopeless. That she'd be cold and dead before she even managed to get untied, let alone out of the cage. But she couldn't let herself die a docile little girl.

"Our honored guest is getting restless, it seems," the Leader said, his tone amused.

Laughter spread throughout the mob.

"Are you ready, my Brothers? Are you ready to cleanse this devil child?!" He shouted, his eyes wild with madness. He was met with thundering enthusiasm.

"Then begin!" Two men broke free of the mass of hysteric followers, unlocking her cage and dragged her out, pulling her into standing despite her weakened and bound legs. The leader looked into her eyes, smiling maniacally as he pulled a sacrificial knife from his robes.

Only the Leader, mad as he was, saw her sapphire eyes flash black, and then a glowing pink.

They hid in the shadows, watching the savages drag the bound girl forward, presenting the decorated knife they intended to kill her with.

Two men, of similar looks, both raven haired and crimson-eyed looked on with disgust and anticipation.

"What are we waiting for?" One asked, already prepared to attack. The other held up his hand.

"Wait for the sign. We have to be sure she's the one-"

The sentence was barely out of his mouth before the poor girl's eyes flashed the telltale pink, and her shadow shifted and moved like something alive. The first turned to the second for confirmation. The second man nodded.

"Go now." He said, but the first was already gone.

The knife fell with a metallic clang, and the world went dark. Was she dead? Had she been stabbed? She heard screaming rising in volume with each passing second. Was that her screaming? Unconsciousness crept up on her like a stage curtain falling on the world, and just before she succumbed to sleep for what was likely the last time, she felt a pair of large hands gently lifting her, strong arms cradling her. And then all was quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't want to wake up. Waking meant another day of whips and knives and torture. It meant another day of screaming until I didn't recognize my voice, of crying no matter how hard I tried to steel myself

"I know you're awake," a silky voice murmured.

I jumped despite myself, eyes snapping open to see a tall, dark haired man with-with red eyes? He smirked at me, and my jaw dropped in surprise, realizing that I was not in a dungeon, I was not gagged and bound. In fact, I had bandages over my right eye and hands.

"Who are you?" I asked, quickly schooling my expression into one of mild disinterest.

The strange man's smile grew wider.

He bowed elegantly, before answering, "I am Sebastian Michaelis, at your service My lady."

I frowned.

"You can't have rescued me," I reasoned, remembering the body that held me just as I lost consciousness.

If it was possible, Sebastian appeared to grow even more amused.

"And why not?" "Because there were upwards of a hundred people in that room, the majority of them carry some sort of blade on their person," I remembered with dread.

Who was this man, really?

"No human could do that. And why would you? I've never so much as met you before."

He smiled yet again, and I decided for a guy who would likely kill me in a grotesquely bloody way, he was extremely handsome. He knelt before me, gesturing towards the bandage over my eye.

"May I?"

I nodded warily.

He unwrapped it skillfully setting the used linen on the table.

"Miss, this will likely come as a shock to you, but I am not human." He pulled a hand mirror off the table, holding it up to where I could see.

"And if I were to wager a guess, neither are you."

I had always been pale, but I looked positively ill, especially in contrast to my dark hair. My face was bruised, with small cuts criss-crossing my face and neck. A single blue eye stared back at me, the other hidden behind my hair. I lifted my bangs with a hand, and let out a choked gasp. My right eye was an odd purple-ish color, a strange symbol visible where the pupil should have been. What the hell?

"What do you mean by "not human", what are you saying I am?"

He chuckled. Why was this so funny to him?

"You my Lady, are like me, a Demon," he said simply, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Before I deem you insane and leave you to your fantasies, you might try proving it," I said.

He nodded.

"Of course, My Lady," he acquiesced, before standing.

'He must be six feet tall,' I thought absently, as he removed his gloves. With a snap of his fingers the room grew dark, despite the sun shining full force outside. In a matter of moments I couldn't see my own hand in front of my face.

"What did you-"

Suddenly I felt as if I were back in that dungeon, except I wasn't the one being tortured. In fact, by the sound of it, everyone but me was being tortured. Their screams built up in volume until I was desperately trying to drown them out.

Just as quickly as it began, it was over, Sebastian appearing in front of me again with a slightly apologetic look on his face. I forced myself to stay calm.

"Lovely talent that is," I said sarcastically, standing up and stretching.

"Alright, say I believe you. What makes you think I'm a demon?"

"If you know what to look for, it's fairly easy to identify a demon. We have a very…commanding presence," he said, although I doubted that's what he really wished to say.

"Really. So I just feel like a demon to you," I thought aloud.

"My lady, I will be happy to explain everything to you, but right now, we must be on our way."

"Oh really. And where are you taking me?"

"Home of course, before you are declared dead, and your title passed to another."

I blinked.

"There is a dress for you in the wardrobe. If you need any assistance, feel free to call me."

He left, moving with a gracefulness that honestly didn't seem human. But that didn't mean I had to trust Sebastian. But I could use him, especially if he'd get me back home.

I walked over to the wardrobe and found a dark green dress hanging inside. It was made of sturdy fabric, well suited for travelling. The jacket was simply decorated, with a row of buttons on the chest and cuffs, and the dress underneath was a basic sturdy cotton. It wasn't exactly my normal standard of dress, but compared to the rags I'd been wearing for the last month, this might as well have been pure Chinese silk embroidered with gold thread and diamonds. I realized with a sigh that I couldn't lace myself up without help.

"Sebastian!"

He was there nearly before I finished calling him.

"Yes My Lady?"

I scowled.

"Fasten the back for me," I ordered, turning so that my back was to him.

He worked quickly, lacing up the back with deftly moving fingers, tying a perfect bow at the base of my spine. I shrugged on the jacket, buttoning up the front, and appraising myself in the mirror.

"I need a brush for my hair," I said. He pulled a silver brush from who knows where and began brushing my hair himself, letting it fall back in my face to cover the pink eye.

"If I were you, I'd keep that covered at all times," he said, handing me a black eye patch.

After a moment of consideration, I put it on. The girl in the mirror was not the Cielle Phantomhive I remembered. I wore a calculating expression, my stance was commanding. The smiling thirteen year old I had been was dead and gone, it seemed.

"I'm ready. Take me home."

"Of course my Lady," Sebastian said.

I looked at him curiously, but followed him anyways.

_Who are you Sebastian?_


End file.
